The importance of such an assemblage of elements lies in that several functions can be integrated: on the one hand, the switch is intended to operate as a change-over switch, i.e. with displacement of the actuating element in respect to the function element, the device is brought from one switched state to the other (on/off), provided the switch is in its released position. A "normal" operation is here possible.
On the other hand, it should be possible to manipulate the switch in such a way that in the locked position, activation of the device is prevented, for which a key is used, with the aid of which the switch can be placed into the locked position, in which an actuation, in particular switching on, is no longer possible.
Such a key has the disadvantage that as a rule it must be removed from the switch in order not to interfere with the operation of the device, and particularly with the operator of the device, and as a result the key can easily be lost.
If the key is allowed to remain in the switch for this purpose, it hampers the function of the switch in its released position, in particular the function as a so-called "emergency shut-off switch" wherein the switch is used as an impact switch, i.e. it is rapidly actuated by pressure on the actuating element and the device is shut off in this way (for example, the radio connection is interrupted in a radio remote control device).